As peças quebradas
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "las partes rotas", de Petit Nash. Não era normal uma discussão no apartamento de Hotch, não era normal que alguém terminasse gritando... Ainda que ultimamente as coisas já não eram normais.
1. Chapter 1

**As peças quebradas**

**Capítulo 1**

Não era normal que houvesse discussão no apartamento de Hotch. Não eram comuns gritos ou que alguém saísse emocionalmente ferido. Entretanto, para dizer a verdade, ultimamente as coisas não estavam nada normais.

Durante muito tempo não perceberam os sinais que o caos se aproximava, mesmo considerando todas as mudanças. Tinham passado por muitas coisas e Hotch esteve muito próximo de desistir várias vezes. Quem sabe por isto era normal que as coisas terminassem por explodir naquela noite e as velhas feridas fossem expostas.

Pela manhã, Emily recebeu um convite de sua mãe para uma reunião importante naquela noite e, ainda que odiasse política e não gostasse de passar muito tempo com os milhares de conhecidos de sua mãe, sabia que precisava comparecer e ficar um pouco, não podia descuidar da delicada relação que mantinha com sua mãe.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir? – Perguntou a Hotch enquanto terminava de se arrumar. – Posso pedir a JJ que fique com Jack.

Emily não se percebia como uma namorada ou mãe exemplar, ainda que o fosse em muitos aspectos. Sabia que nunca iria substituir Haley, e tampouco queria fazer. Não podia lutar com sua lembrança e não era burra de tentar, no entanto sabia que podia conquistar seu lugar com os Hotchner's e os amava o suficiente para tentar. Emily se preocupava com eles mais que qualquer um no mundo.

- Não. – Hotch respondeu depois de um tempo. – Prefiro ficar aqui com ele. – Seu tom de voz era tão inexpressivo, quase doído.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele seguiu em silencio. – Como posso te ajudar, Aaron?

Não preciso de sua ajuda. – Respondeu ele e seu tom de voz era um tanto agressivo.

Emily se sobressaltou, Hotch se sentia irritado sem saber exatamente porque. Ela tinha grande disposição em ajudar, mas ele não sabia em que precisava de ajuda. A tensão se tornou imensa e antes que se dessem conta estavam gritando.

- Não pode me esconder o que acontece com você. Estamos juntos. – Acusou ela. – Me deixe ajudar!

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, Emily. – Gritou ele. – Isto não é o trabalho, não pode interferir.

- Não é como o trabalho mesmo, aqui você não dá ordens!

- É MEU problema, não seu. Você não entende.

- Então me explique!

- Não quero sua ajuda!

Imediatamente souberam que isto cruzava o limite. Ele se sentiu irracionalmente irritado, ela se sentiu ferida. Não sabiam como consertar aquilo. Depois de um instante, Emily pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto disposta a sumir em seu compromisso. Ele ficou quieto, calado, não fez nenhum esforço em segui-la.

Antes de sair do apartamento, Emily parou ao ouvir o som de uma porta. Jack saiu de seu quarto e a olhou meio adormecido. Ela parou e, esquecendo a discussão anterior, deu lhe um sorriso antes de se aproximar.

- Que esta fazendo acordado, querido? – Perguntou com doçura.

- Quem estava gritando, Emy? Não consegui dormir.

- Ninguém gritava, deve ter sonhado. Vou te levar para cama novamente. – Disse pegando-o no colo.

- Tá tudo bem? Onde você vai?

- Vou ver minha mãe. - Disse colocando-o na cama.

- Por quê? – O pequeno perguntou ajeitando-se no travesseiro.

- Schhh... – O silenciou com ternura, - Sem mais perguntas, é hora de dormir.

Emily terminou de ajeitar Jack com doçura e logo ele dormiu. Ela sabia que fazia um bom trabalho cuidando do menino. Saiu do quarto e se encaminhou para a saída. No quarto principal o silencio era total Hotch não diria nada, nem se moveria, até que saísse. Decidiu que não dormiria ali naquela noite.

Na madrugada Jack entrou no quarto principal, um pesadelo o tinha acordado e se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Emily pronta para consolá-lo. Apesar de estar dormindo, o semblante de seu pai não era tranquilo. Resolveu acorda-lo.

- Papai... Papai. – Sacudiu-o até que Hotch despertou.

- Que foi amigo? Que está fazendo acordado?

- Tive um pesadelo. Posso dormir aqui? – Perguntou olhando-o assustado.

- Claro que sim! – Respondeu convidando-o a se acomodar.

Jack se acomodou na cama ao lado do pai, Hotch se ajeitou e bocejou pronto para voltar a dormir, mas a voz do filho o despertou de novo. Jack estava inquieto e também parecia triste.

- Papai, cadê Emy?

- Com a mãe dela.

- Até agora?

- Até agora.

- Ela vai voltar amanhã, não é?

- Durma Jack. - Hotch disse bocejando.

Jack logo dormiu, mas Hotch, ainda que estivesse muito cansado e o que mais precisasse fosse dormir, permaneceu acordado olhando a escuridão do quarto. Olhou para o relógio, passava de uma da manhã. Onde estava Emily? Realmente voltaria? Ele não sabia o que aconteceria, sabia que tinha lhe dito algo terrível. Lamentava o que dissera, mas Emily não estava ali para pedir-lhe desculpas. E não estava certo de que iria voltar. Estes pensamentos ficaram em sua mente enquanto dormia, causando-lhe pesadelos.

O despertador soou mais tarde do que o habitual pela manhã. Por sorte Jack continuava dormindo, ou seria surpreendido por Hotch acordando assustado de um pesadelo.

- Não vá! – Gritou ele saindo do pesadelo e sentando-se na cama.

Não teve resposta, estava sozinho no quarto com seu filho, a presença dela era apenas uma lembrança. Que tipo de homem tinha se tornado? Não pode evitar perguntar-se. Que tipo de homem deixava ir o que tinha de mais valioso? Era um burro, um solitário que acreditou que podia construir seu mundo sozinho. Ela se fora, cansada de toda essa auto-suficiência, mas deixando um imenso vazio em sua vida. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não queria voltar a acordar sabendo que ela não estava a seu lado.

Tinha sido orgulhoso, estúpido e orgulhoso, acreditado que Jack e ele se bastavam para sobreviver a perda de Haley. Não considerou que pudesse precisar de algo mais. De certo modo, talvez cego pela dor, tinha visto Emily distante de tudo isto, mas se equivocou e o semblante preocupado de seu filho refletia isto. O imenso vazio em sua cama também...

Precisava dela.


	2. Capitulo 2

**As partes quebradas**

**Cap. 2**

Emily dormiu em sua casa naquela noite. Não tinha animo pra voltar para o apartamento de Hotch e arriscar-se a se machucar ainda mais. Poderia tornar as coisas ainda piores e isto era o que menos precisava. Realmente amava Hotch, mas o ultimo mês tinha sido muito difícil. Desde a morte de Haley sentia que pisava em ovos com Hotch. E havia uma criança precisando de cuidados no meio de tudo isto.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, por um instante ficou surpresa ao ver-se sozinha em sua própria cama. Praticamente morava com Hotch, então era muito raro acordar sem ele ao seu lado. Tinha dormido pouco, deixou a casa de sua mãe muito tarde e a briga tinha lhe deixado mal. Pelo menos este dia era a folga de Hotch, assim não teria que vê-lo no trabalho. Ainda não se sentia pronta para lidar com ele.

Foi um dia relativamente calmo na UAC, todos tinham trabalho, mas trabalho interno, sem precisar de saídas. As coisas caminhavam bem. Internamente, porém, Emily não estava nada tranquila.

Almoçou com a equipe como sempre, falaram de assuntos do trabalho e depois ela e JJ se separaram do grupo para falar de outras coisas, como nem sempre podiam fazer. JJ falou um pouco sobre Henry, que estava crescendo e falando, uma conversa digna de uma mãe.

- E como vão as coisas com Hotch? – JJ perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Este último mês tem sido difícil. – Confessou, cansada e preocupada. – Ainda sinto que tenho que pisar com cuidado. Hotch não diz, mas sinto que esta triste, muito triste. Me dói vê-lo assim, realmente sinto que há muito pouco que posso fazer por ele.

- Você dedica todo o seu tempo a Hotch e Jack, isto é o bastante, deve ajudar. Praticamente vive com eles.

- Sim, mas não falamos sobre o que conteceu. Nem disto nem de nada. Realmente me preocupa. – Disse Emily suspirando. – Não sei quanto tempo mais ele precisa, acho que tenho que ter calma.

JJ não sabia o que mais lhe dizer por isto só lhe deu um sorriso, antes de terminar seu café e voltar para o serviço. Havia algo de triste em não ter nenhum bom conselho para Emily.

Não era segredo na UAC que Hotch e Emily saiam juntos por pouco mais de um ano, tampouco era segredo que depois que Foyet atacara Hotch a relação havia passado para um plano "mais secreto" para que se Foyet vigiasse Hotch não se aproximasse de Emily. Isto causara danos ao romance. O que se sabia na realidade era que após a morte de Haley, a relação de Emily se tornara um total mistério. Parecia que viviam juntos. Hotch não falava de sua relação e Emily nem sempre dava respostas.

Quando a tarde avançava, Hotch entrou no escritório com Jack. Era seu dia de folga e sua presença li, ainda mais com Jack, tomou a todos de surpresa, começando pela própria Emily que neste momento saia da sala de Dave.

Com um pequeno gesto ele deixou claro que precisava falar com ela, assim Emily entrou em sua sala e esperou. Sem falar com os demais, Hotch também entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ao ver Emily, Jack correu a abraçá-la.

- Emy! – Gritou exaltado. – Não vá embora!

Ela o tomou nos braços e entendeu de imediato o que se passava. Olhou para Hotch pelo canto do olho e ensaiou um sutil sorriso sem deixar de abraçar o pequeno.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, Jack. Você sabe que amo muito você.

- Mas ontem... – Murmurou ele preocupado.

- Não vou te deixar, a você nem seu pai, vocês são o que há de mais importante para mim. Lembre-se disto. Ainda que às vezes nós briguemos, são o que tenho de mais valioso.

Dizendo isto voltou a olhar Hotch com um sorriso e ele se sentiu mais tranquilo. Bastante idiota ainda, mas tranqüilo. Como se esse sorriso nos lábios dela fosse tudo que precisasse para equilibrar as coisas.

- Sinto muito. – Disse ele. – Sinto tanto, Emily.

- Eu sei. - Ela disse ainda abraçando Jack. - Também sinto.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, ainda havia uma certa tensão a quebrar para tudo ficar bem novamente. Emily estava totalmente segura que tudo terminaria por passar, ainda mais considerando que ela e Hotch não eram bons em ficarem irritados um com o outro. Hotch não estava certo que tudo tinha acabado, a única coisa que sabia é cedo ou tarde sempre voltaria para Emily.

- Jack, porque não vai dar um "oi" para os outros. – Disse Hotch.

- Está bem. - Disse o menino sem tirar os olhos de Emily, temendo que ela fosse desaparecer de um momento para o outro.

Quando Jack saiu, Hotch se aproximou de Emily e a beijou como se sua vida dependesse disto. Depois de uns segundos, Emily se separou e o olhou esperando suas palavras. Apesar de ele ter sido um idiota ela não parecia irritada, mas ainda merecia uma explicação.

- Sei que estraguei tudo, Emily. Agi muito mal, mas queremos você de volta. Preciso de você.

- Sei que é difícil lidar como que aconteceu, Aaron. Entendo isto. Só me deixe ajudar.

Hotch a abraçou com força, sentia-se péssimo por ter duvidado da capacidade dela de ajudá-lo, este breve tempo separados foi uma punição. Podiam consertar as coisas, juntos.

- Amo você, Emily. – Disse apertando-a contra seu peito.

Depois de alguns minutos o casal saiu da sala, lá fora a equipe parecia esperar o resultado daquela conversa enquanto brincavam com Jack. O menino voltou a olhar Emily como que para se certificar de sua presença. Era uma criança e recém havia perdido sua mãe, por isto se negava a perder Emily, que também se tornara sua mãe.

Sem quase conversar com a equipe, Emily tomou Jack pelas mãos e os três decidiram sair. O time sorriu tranquilo ao saber que tudo andava bem com esta pequena família. Ninguém interferiu em sua saída, mereciam a tarde livre.

À noite, Emily e Hotch estavam juntos. Jack dormia em seu quarto, após Emily ficar um longo tempo lhe prometendo que não iria a lugar nenhum. Estavam abraçados na cama, em silencio durante algum tempo. Ele pensava sobre como dizer o que precisava, ela lhe dava tempo para pensar. Ele suspirou, ela percebeu que tomara uma decisão.

- Lamento muito tudo que disse, Em.

- Sei disto.

- Mas ainda assim devo dizer: fui um idiota. Você me ofereceu ajuda e reagi da pior forma possível. – Olhou-a nos olhos. – Não mereço seu perdão.

- Esta tudo bem. Você teve um mês difícil, foi isto. Não conseguiu tirar toda a dor de dentro de si ainda. Ela foi sua esposa e mãe de seu filho, lógico que tem que doer. Esta bem se às vezes você se sentir triste, é parte do processo. Mesmo que precise de tempo, estarei aqui por vocês.

- Não teríamos conseguido sem você, querida. Somos uma família de novo.

- Gosto de como isto soa...

- Só falta um detalhe. - Ela o olhou curiosa. – Você morar aqui conosco, Emily.

Ela o beijou, unindo seus lábios suavemente, antes de dizer sim, mil vezes sim. Dormiram assim, abraçados, inseparáveis.

Agora era o tempo de consertar os pedaços quebrados do coração e uni-los para amar com ainda mais força, para acreditar de novo em estabilidade. Tempo de Hotch e Emily criarem alegria onde antes havia dor.

**fim**


End file.
